Downloadable Content
Downloadable content, DLC for short, is an optional aspect of game play. DLC allows players to add extra content that is not available in games to begin with. Some DLC is free of charge, while other DLC requires money. =Dynasty Warriors= Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce *coming soon* Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce 2 *coming soon* Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires *coming soon* Dynasty Warriors 7 Japanese Voice Option This DLC allows players to download and use Japanese voice overs while playing DW7. ;Cost *PSN - Free *Xbox Live - Free Dynasty Warriors Costume Pack 0 Costumes based off character appearances from Dynasty Warriors. Though its not for all the characters who appeared in Dynasty Warriors. Only Zhao Yun, Xiahou Dun, Taishi Ci, Diao Chan and Lu Bu get costumes. ;Cost *PSN - $0.99 *XBox Live - TBA Zhaoyun-dw7-dwdlc.jpg|Zhao Yun Xiahoudun-dw7-dlc.jpg|Xiahou Dun Taishici-dw7-dlc.jpg|Taishi Ci Diaochan-dw7-dlc.jpg|Diao Chan Lubu-dw7-dlc.jpg|Lu Bu Dynasty Warriors Costume Pack 1 Costumes based off character appearances from Dynasty Warriors 6. Also contains Costumes for Da Qiao, Jiang Wei, Xing Cai, and Zhu Rong. Based off their Extra Costumes from Warriors Orochi Z, but in the Outfit Selection Screen these are labeled as DW6 Costumes. ;Cost *PSN - $0.99 *XBox Live - TBA Xiaoqiao-dw7-dlc-dw6.jpg|Xiao Qiao Xiahoudun-dw7-dlc-dw6.jpg|Xiahou Dun Luxun-dw7-dlc-dw6.jpg|Lu Xun Menghuo dw6-e render.jpg|Meng Huo Jiangwei-4thwoz.jpg|Jiang Wei Xingcai-4thwoz.jpg|Xing Cai Daqiao-4thwoz.jpg|Da Qiao Zhurong-4thwoz.jpg|Zhu Rong Dynasty Warriors Costume Pack 2 Costumes based off character appearances from Dynasty Warriors 5. ;Cost *PSN - $0.99 *XBox Live - TBA Ganning-dw7-dlc-dw5.jpg|Gan Ning Zhangliao-dw7-dlc-dw5.jpg|Zhang Liao Liubei-dw7-dlc-dw5.jpg|Liu Bei Lingtong-dw7-dlc-dw5.jpg|Ling Tong Diaochan-dw7-dlc-dw5.jpg|Diao Chan Dynasty Warriors Costume Pack 3 Costumes based off character appearances from Dynasty Warriors 4. ;Cost *PSN - $0.99 *XBox Live - TBA Yueying-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Yue Ying Zhoutai-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Zhou Tai Caoren-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Cao Ren Sunjian-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Sun Jian Machao-dw7-dlc-dw4.jpg|Ma Chao Dynasty Warriors Original Costume Pack 1 A Costume pack meant only for the Kingdom of Wei. Placing characters in modern day school themed outfits. ;Cost *PSN - $4.99 *XBox Live - TBA Cao Pi-dw7-dlc.jpg|Cao Pi Zhang Liao-dw7-dlc.jpg|Zhang Liao Dian Wei-dw7-dlc.jpg|Dian Wei Zhen Ji-dw7-dlc.jpg|Zhen Ji Cai Wenji-dw7-dlc.jpg|Cai Wenji =Samurai Warriors= Samurai Warriors 3 Samurai Warriors Chronicles Battle of Arioka Castle Nobunaga's vassal, Murashige Araki, has rebelled against his master and stations himself within Arioka Castle. Kanbei is sent in an attempt to mediate with Murashige but is held prisoner against his will. During the subjugation of the castle, Hanbei and Gracia seek to rescue Kanbei from harm's way. :Oda Army vs. Araki Army :Protagonist sides with Oda Army :Difficulty: 10/10 Gracia's Revolt Mitsuhide, who only wants the best for his daughter, is seeking a proper husband for her. Angered by her father's thoughtless neglect regarding her permission or feelings on the manner, Gracia defies Mitsuhide and her possible suitors with Magoichi's support. :Gracia Army vs. Mitsuhide Army :Protagonist sides with Gracia Army :Difficulty: 9/10 Chaos in the Capital The soothing humdrum of the capital is bombarded with unruly bustling and tussling. Okuni, Keiji and Kanetsugu team up to restore peace in the streets. :Okuni Army vs. Imagawa Army :Protagonist sides with Okuni Army :Difficulty: 10/10 Motonari's Change One day, the Tachibana clan heads, Muneshige and Ginchiyo, receive a spontaneous invitation from the thought-to-be-dead Motonari. The letter states Motonari has prepared something entertaining for them and asks that they come prepared for battle. What awaits the them is an interesting quizzing session to test the player's attention to historical facts of the time period. :Mōri Army vs. Assorted Forces :Protagonist sides with Mōri Army :Difficulty: 9/10 War in the West (Western army) After Honnōji, Hideyoshi has nearly conquered every sector of the land for himself. Now all that remains is Shikoku and the Kyushu islands. Deciding to join forces and resist to the end, Yoshihiro, Motochika and Muneshige stand to defend their home. The battle doubles as a competition for who is truly the greatest in the land: Muneshige of the west or Tadakatsu of the east. :Western Army vs. Eastern Army :Protagonist sides with Western Army :Difficulty: 10/10 Kanto Trio vs. Three Unifiers Shingen, Kenshin and Ujiyasu have joined forces within Kanto. They desire to simultaneously test their wits against the Three Unifiers: Nobunaga, Hideyoshi and Ieyasu. :Unified Kanto Forces vs. Oda and Tokugawa Army :Protagonist sides with Kanto Trio :Difficulty: 10/10 =Dynasty Warriors: Gundam= Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 All of the missions (for Japan and overseas) are free of charge. Mission Set Number 1 Three original missions. *'The Lost 1' ::Difficulty: 2/8 ::Location: Jaburo ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Psyco Gundam, Quin Mantha, Dark Gundam *'The Lost 2' ::Difficulty: 2/8 ::Location: Satellite ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Big Zam, Psyco Gundam Mk-II, Alpha Azieru *'True Dynasty Warriors Gundam: Space Edition' ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: A Baoa Qu ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - ::Requirements - have one character obtain all the licenses in the game and clear Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk-II's Extra Missions, "One Man Army" and "Challenge the Legend". Make the same character friends with 40 characters and complete the Extra Mission, "Power of Bonds". Mission Set Number 2 Three original missions. *'War!?' ::Difficulty: 5/8 ::Location: Odessa ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Reccoa, Sarah ::Reward - licenses for Strike Freedom Gundam and Infinite Justice Gundam. *'Holy cow! Look at all this sweet junk! 1' ::Difficulty: 4/8 ::Location: Ancient Ruins ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Char, Jerid, Ramba *'Holy cow! Look at all this sweet junk! 1' ::Difficulty: 4/8 ::Location: Axis, Lunar 2 ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Char, Quess, Lalah Mission Set Number 3 Four original missions. *'Focus!' ::Difficulty: 5/8 ::Location: Kilimanjaro ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Musha Gundam, Musha Gundam Mk-II ::Reward - licenses for Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk-II. *'Decisions... Decisions...' ::Difficulty: 5/8 ::Location: Atmosphere ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - *'True Dynasty Warriors Gundam III Surface Edition!' ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Odessa ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - ::Requirements - have one character obtain all the licenses in the game and clear Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk-II's Extra Missions, "One Man Army" and "Challenge the Legend". Make the same character friends with 40 characters and complete the Extra Mission, "Power of Bonds". ::Reward - friendship ratings with all characters increases. *'True Dynasty Warriors Gundam III Space Edition!' ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Gryps 2 ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - ::Requirements - have one character obtain all the licenses in the game and clear Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk-II's Extra Missions, "One Man Army" and "Challenge the Legend". Make the same character friends with 40 characters and complete the Extra Mission, "Power of Bonds". ::Reward - friendship ratings with all characters increases. Japan Exclusive Missions These missions were not made available overseas and are available only on Japan's servers. Four of these missions are tied to festivities celebrated in Japan. *'Red and White Mobile Suit New Years Battle (Red Group)' ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Neo Hong Kong ::Ally/Allies - Char ::Enemy/Enemies - Amuro ::Reward - permission to obtain Part 4s for Char's Gelgoog. *'Red and White Mobile Suit New Years Battle (White Group)' ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Neo Hong Kong ::Ally/Allies - Amuro ::Enemy/Enemies - Char ::Reward - permission to obtain Part 4s for Gundam Mk-II (A.E.U.G colors). *'Bean-Throwing Festival! ~Hunting Demon version~' ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Laboratory ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - ::Reward - permission to obtain Part 4s for Hyaku Shiki. *'Bean-Throwing Festival! ~Escaping Demon version~' ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Laboratory ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - ::Reward - permission to obtain Part 4s for Zeong. *'My Lovely Valentine' ::Difficulty: 5/8 ::Location: Underground Hall ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - ::Reward - allies for battle automatically raise one friendship rank upon completion. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 In order to use a DLC character or Mobile Suit in the Online Mode, all players must have the character downloadaded. This is in effect regardless of whether the other players want to use the DLC character or not. Mission Set Number 1 Three original missions. The first two focus on Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk-II. The third is a 1,000 enemies shot down challenge to prove the player's status as an ace pilot. ;Cost *PSN - 100 yen each (300 yen total) *XBox Live - 80 MSP each (240 MSP total) Dwg3-dlcmissionset1-01.jpg|Shishi Bunjin mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset1-02.jpg|Danki Totsunyu mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset1-03.jpg|Super Ace Pilot mission Mister Bushidoh and Susanowo Set Grants permission to use Mister Bushidoh and his Mobile Suit Susanowo. Includes an original mission dedicated to the duo named "For the Future". ;Cost *PSN - 600 yen *XBox Live - 480 MSP Misterbushidoh-dwg3.jpg|Mister Bushidoh Susanowo-dwg3.jpg|Susanowo Dwg3-dlcmissionset2-bushidoh.jpg|For the Future mission Mission Set Number 2 Three original missions. The first one is another super ace challenge mission for male characters. An Acguy themed mission acts as the second while a tire-only Mobile Suit mission acts as the third. ;Cost *PSN - 100 yen each (300 yen total) *XBox Live - 80 MSP each (240 MSP total) Dwg3-dlcmissionset3-01.jpg|Super Ace Pilot mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset3-02.jpg|Acguy vs. Acguy mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset3-03.jpg|Legend of the Fastest and Strongest MS mission Marida Cruz and Kshatriya Set Grants permission to use Marida Cruz and her Mobile Suit Kshatriya. Includes an original mission dedicated to the duo named "Day of the Unicorn (Sleeves version)". ;Cost *PSN - 600 yen *XBox Live - 480 MSP Kshatriya-dwg3.jpg|Kshatriya Dwg3-dlcmissionset4-marida01.jpg|Marida and Kshatriya Dwg3-dlcmissionset4-marida02.jpg|Day of the Unicorn mission Mission Set Number 3 Three original missions. The first one is a mission named in honor of Knight Gundam's canon. The player has to work together with their comrades to defeat a massive wave of enemies. A psuedo survival scenario acts as the second mission challenges the player fight against an unlimited number of foes. The player rescues their surrounded allies in the third mission. ;Cost *PSN - 100 yen each (300 yen total) *XBox Live - 80 MSP each (240 MSP total) Dwg3-dlcmissionset5-01.jpg|Algus Knights mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset5-02.jpg|Superior King mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset5-03.jpg|Opening a Bloody Path mission Mission Set Number 4 Three original missions. The first one is a super hard mission to test the player's endurance and skills. The player fights against all of the Mobile Armors in the game in the second mission. The third mission is a Gundam themed mission which has the entire field filled with Gundams. ;Cost *PSN - 100 yen each (300 yen total) *XBox Live - 80 MSP each (240 MSP total) Dwg3-dlcmissionset6-01.jpg|True Dynasty Warriors: Gundam mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset6-02.jpg|Battle Against the Giants mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset6-03.jpg|Gundam mission Lockon Stratos and Cherudim Gundam Set Grants permission to use Lockon Stratos and his Mobile Suit Cherudim Gundam. Includes an original mission dedicated to the duo named "Ceasefire Negotiation". ;Cost *PSN - 600 yen *XBox Live - 480 MSP Lockon-dwg3.jpg|Lockon Stratos Cheridumgundam-dwg3.jpg|Cherudim Gundam Dwg3-dlcmissionset7-lockon.jpg|Ceasefire Negotiation mission Allelujah Haptism and Arios Gundam Set Grants permission to use Allelujah Haptism and his Mobile Suit Arios Gundam. Includes an original mission dedicated to the duo named "Entering Enemy Camp". ;Cost *PSN - 600 yen *XBox Live - 480 MSP Allelujah-dwg3.jpg|Allelujah Haptism Ariosgundam-dwg3.jpg|Arios Gundam Dwg3-dlcmissionset8-allelujah.jpg|Entering Enemy Camp mission Tieria Erde and Seravee Gundam Set Grants permission to use Tieria Erde and his Mobile Suit Seravee Gundam. Includes an original mission dedicated to the duo named "Defend to the Death". ;Cost *PSN - 600 yen *XBox Live - 480 MSP Tieria-dwg3.jpg|Tieria Erde Seravee-seraphim-dwg3.jpg|Seravee Gundam and Seraphim Gundam Dwg3-dlcmissionset9-tieria.jpg|Defend to the Death mission =Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage= *coming soon* =TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll= Unfortunately, downloadable content is only available in Japan. There is no plans to make any of these options available to any region overseas. Early Purchase Outfits Reserve the title before its purchase date to receive a downloadable code. This grants permission to use exclusive alternate outfits for the main party. Trinity-zilloll-dlc0-originalcostume.jpg|Alternate outfits for Areus (center), Dagda (right), Selene (left) Costume and Side Story Set 1 Original costumes for the three main party members. Xenetes and Zelashell join the main party for the first side story. Areus and company happen to overhear their conversation so Xenetes decides to invite them along for their job. The main party agree to exterminate a swarm of mysterious bugs with other adventurers. During their trip, they encounter Nemea and work together with him to end the threat. Trinity-zilloll-dlc1-areus.jpg|Dragon Wing Trinity-zilloll-dlc1-dagda.jpg|Brown Bear Trinity-zilloll-dlc1-selene.jpg|Tsukikage Trinity-zilloll-dlc1-story1.jpg|A Profitable Adventure story Trinity-zilloll-dlc1-story2.jpg|Desert Keel Insect Inspection story Costume and Side Story Set 2 Original costumes for the three main party members. Players also gain access to a new dungeon called Ancient Castle to fight a burly monstrosity. Xenetes asks Areus and company to help him investigate a rumor surrounding the previously mentioned castle. They are to locate the whereabouts of the many adventurers who are said to have never returned. The second story has a girl name Lidia searching for her real father. Upon hearing that he was a swordsman lost on the battlefield, Areus uses his own sources to find the girl's father. Trinity-zilloll-dlc2-areus.jpg|Fire Drake Trinity-zilloll-dlc2-dagda.jpg|Snow Bear Trinity-zilloll-dlc2-selene.jpg|Shirayuri Trinity-zilloll-dlc2-dungeon.jpg|Ancient Castle Trinity-zilloll-dlc2-story1.jpg|Mystery of the Ancient Castle story Trinity-zilloll-dlc2-story2.jpg|A Soldier's Forgotten Keepsake story Costume and Side Story Set 3 =Nobunaga's Ambition= Nobunaga no Yabou: Tendou Katen no Shiro Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the live action film, Katen no Shiro. Grants permission to use the protagonist of the film within the game. ;Cost *PC - Free *PSN - *XBox Live - Mataemon-nobuambittendou.jpg|Mataemon Okabe Tenchijin Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the NHK Taiga drama, Tenchijin. Grants permission to use three characters from the drama within the game. ;Cost *PC - Free *PSN - *XBox Live - Kanetoyo-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kanetoyo Higuchi, Kanetsugu's biological father Naoie-nobuambittendou.jpg|Naoie Yagashiwa, Yoshiaki's general Michitada-nobuambittendou.jpg|Michitada Narisawa, resourceful warrior Miyagi Prefecture Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the Miyagi Prefecture to celebrate the Date clan. Grants permission to use three characters from the area's history within the game. ;Cost *PC - Free *PSN - *XBox Live - Kita-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kita Katakura, Kojuro's older sister and Masamune's wet nurse Mototoki-nobuambittendou.jpg|Mototoki Kabaya, expert marksmen for the Date Motomune-nobuambittendou.jpg|Motomune Watari, one of Masamune's trusted vassals Yuru Character Tie-up Collaboration campaign with several mascot characters (ゆるキャラ), such as Hikonyan and Kanetan, found throughout Japan for various historical landmarks. This particular tie-in was made for their 2009 event in Hikone. Grants permission to use six characters among the cast with alternate face portraits. ;Cost *PC - Free *PSN - *XBox Live - Yuruchara-nobuambittendou.jpg|Six playable Yuruchara on top; the others are alternate face portraits Fukushima Tie-up Collaboration campaign with Young Entrepreneurs Group of Fukushima. Grants permission to use three historical figures from the area. ;Cost *PC - Free *PSN - *XBox Live - Neko-nobuambittendou.jpg|Neko Iizaka, Masamune's concubine Toshimitsu-nobuambittendou.jpg|Toshimitsu Anazawa, one of Masamune's retainers Unshou-nobuambittendou.jpg|Unshou Ketsuzan, head priest of Honjo clan's bodaiji Miki City Tie-up Collaboration campaign with Miki, Hyogo Prefecture in ode to their Himeji Castle festivities. Grants permission to use three generals who bravely fought around the castle. ;Cost *PC - Free *PSN - *XBox Live - Tadashige-nobuambittendou.jpg|Tadashige Nakamura, agreed to have his daughter become Hideyoshi's hostage only to refuse their promised peace talks. Gorou-nobuambittendou.jpg|Gorou Kume, general who tried to take Hideyoshi's main camp during the Miki Conflict Yorisada-nobuambittendou.jpg|Yorisada Kanki, part of Hideyoshi's vanguard until his death in battle Kitaomi Tie-up Collaboration campaign with Machizukuri Kitaomi and The Maibara City Society of Commerce & Industry. Grants permission to use three generals from the Azai clan. ;Cost *PC - Free *PSN - *XBox Live - Hidemura-nobuambittendou.jpg|Hidemura Hori, fought for Nagamasa but defects to the Oda early during their conflicts Kiyosada-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kiyosada Amenomori, barely mentioned Azai retainer said to be one of the Three Ame Generals of the Red Sea Ujitane-nobuambittendou.jpg|Ujitane Anyoujo, said to have introduced Oichi to Nagamasa Nobunaga no Yabou: Tendou with Power Up Kit All of the DLC for the original title returns with the three following additions Rekidama Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the magazine publication, Rekidama. Grants permission to use three generals who served Mitsunari. ;Cost *PC - Free *PSN - *XBox Live - Sakon-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kiyooki Shima Nobuyo-nobuambittendou.jpg|Nobuyo Obata, refused to reveal Mitsunari's whereabouts during his lord's retreat Kyoreki-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kyoreki Yamada, said to have authored Oan Monogatari Saika Shu Tie-up Collaboration campaign with Wakayama City's Magoichi Saika and Saika shu festival. Grants permission to use three generals who supported the Saika shu within the game. ;Cost *PC - Free *PSN - *XBox Live - Masanaga-nobuambittendou.jpg|Masanaga Matoba, master of ambushes feared under the name "Kohibari" Yoshimasa-nobuambittendou.jpg|Yoshimasa Satake, fought in numerous battles against the Oda Shigemasa-nobuambittendou.jpg|Shigemasa Oku, rumored to have taught marksmanship for the Asano clan Neoroma & Musou Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the radio program, Neoroma & Musou. Grants permission to use two original characters modeled after the radio personalities within the game. ;Cost *PC - Free *PSN - *XBox Live - Onosaka-nobuambittendou.jpg|Tatsutora Onosaka Takemoto-nobuambittendou.jpg|Porto Takemoto =Harukanaru Toki no Naka de= Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Downloadable Scenario 1 Extra scenario including the following characters: Shun, Ryoma, Chinami, Souji and Miyako ;Cost *PSN - Free Shun-haruka5.jpg|Shun Kiryu Ryoma-haruka5.jpg|Ryoma Sakamoto Chinami-haruka5.jpg|Chinami Souji-haruka5.jpg|Souji Okita Miyako-haruka5.jpg|Miyako Yakumo Downloadable Scenario 2 Extra scenario including the following characters: Tatewaki, Ouchi, Ernest, Shinsaku and Amami ;Cost *PSN - Free Tatewaki-haruka5.jpg|Tatewaki Komatsu Ouchi-haruka5.jpg|Ouchi Fukuchi Ernest-haruka5.jpg|Ernest Satow Shinsaku-haruka5.jpg|Shinsaku Takasugi Amami-haruka5.jpg|Amami =Kin'iro no Corda= Kin'iro no Corda 3 Extra scenario for PSP version including the twelve male characters of the cast. Includes special stills and love messages. Located within the Memories section under a special tab. ;Cost *PSN - Free Kyoya-mini-corda3.jpg|Kyoya Kisaragi Ritsu-mini-corda3.jpg|Ritsu Kisaragi Daichi-mini-corda3.jpg|Daichi Sakaki Haruto-mini-corda3.jpg|Haruto Mizushima Yagisawa-mini-corda3.jpg|Yukishiro Yagisawa Hozumi-mini-corda3.jpg|Shiro Hozumi Arata-mini-corda3.jpg|Arata Mizushima Chiaki-mini-corda3.jpg|Chiaki Tohgane Housei-mini-corda3.jpg|Housei Toki Leiji-mini-corda3.jpg|Leiji Myoga Sei-mini-corda3.jpg|Sei Amamiya Sousuke-mini-corda3.jpg|Sousuke Nanami See Also *Import *Saved game data *Mobile Joy Category:Gameplay